


𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝒫𝒾𝒶𝓃𝒾𝓈𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒢𝓊𝒾𝓉𝒶𝓇𝒾𝓈𝓉

by DreamyTeam



Category: Clay - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Strangers to friends to Lovers - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyTeam/pseuds/DreamyTeam
Summary: This is a musician AU (original??)This is a Dreamnotfound fanficThis AU is about dream being a pianist and George being a guitarist, however they are childhood friends until George moved away and after multiple years being separate they meet again in a battle of bands, when competing they make eye contact and decided to talk after the competition. They are in high school but going  to different school (Adults are in Junior and Senior years while the minors are freshman's, in this story Ph1lza is the older brother instead of tommy's, Wilbur's, and techno's dad)The cover of the fanfiction is not mine in anyway, I found it on Pinterest and I liked it so I thought that it'd look cute (doesn't go with the musician AU but it is so cute!)
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola Me Perdonas!!! My discord is ✞ 𝔾𝕠𝕘𝕘𝕝𝕖𝕤 ✞#9384 and my server is https://discord.gg/qgKpn6MRUC   
> :)  
> This is my story from Wattpad! (https://www.wattpad.com/story/255656415-%F0%9D%92%AF%F0%9D%92%BD%F0%9D%91%92-%F0%9D%92%AB%F0%9D%92%BE%F0%9D%92%B6%F0%9D%93%83%F0%9D%92%BE%F0%9D%93%88%F0%9D%93%89-%F0%9D%92%B6%F0%9D%93%83%F0%9D%92%B9-%F0%9D%92%A2%F0%9D%93%8A%F0%9D%92%BE%F0%9D%93%89%F0%9D%92%B6%F0%9D%93%87%F0%9D%92%BE%F0%9D%93%88%F0%9D%93%89)

𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓑𝓮𝓰𝓲𝓷𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰

-This is their backstory!  
-This takes place in Florida (I know George wasn't born there)

𝔾𝕖𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍:

It was October 3rd of 2009, my mother and I had been living here ever since I was born, unfortunately my father died a year after I was born. I'm currently 6 years old, I hadn't made any friends at my elementary school, but today was the most important day of my life when I actually made a friend well not actually he asked me to be his friend.. that doesn't matter though!! He was truly kind to me, I hadn't noticed him before despite he is much taller than me.

"Hey there" a voice said to me, no one has ever spoken to me before, I look up and see a dirty blonde hair kid with some freckles on his tannish but pale skin, he looked much older than me but turns out he is only older than me by a few months.

"Uh hello.." I respond and look away starting to fidget with my fingers under my desk

"You look lonely so I thought maybe you could use a friend, unless you don't do friends, if you don't it is fine-" I cut him off loudly

"NO I DO, DO FRIENDS, sadly no one has ever walked up to me and suggested to be friends.." I look away embarrassed that I had just cut him off. Mother had told me that, that is very rude to cut people off when they are talking.

"Cool, uh so we're friends now" he puts his hand out to shake it with mine and I stand up and put my hand and shake his hand.

"Definitely!" I smile softly and he smiles back.

That day had changed my life forever, we hanged out everyday, I had the best time of my life with Dream, oh I didn't mention his name? Well uh his name is Dream or that is what he wants me to call him. You could call our friendship perfect, we knew we'd be friends forever, until when mother had told me the news when I was 9 that we'd be moving away to the UK. I was devastated and I regret not telling Dream that I was moving away, I was just too scared that he'd get mad at me or getting really sad and starting to cry right in front of me, I couldn't stand to see him cry, whenever he cried it hurt me deeply inside. Mother told me that we would be moving on that Sunday and I spent all my time with Dream making every second count and on Saturday I gave him my sweater, he was very confused on why I had given it to him.

"Hey Dream?" I look at him swinging softly on the swing set and he is going very high on the swing next to me

"Yes George?" He starts to slow down to look at me, he finally slows down and looks at me

"Promise me that we will be friends until the world ends" I put out my pinky waiting for him to wrap his around mine and promise me what I had asked.

"Of course we'll be friends until the world ends, I promise " he wraps his pinky around mine and smirks. "Why do you ask?" He asks

"No reason at all!" I fake a smile and a laugh. "Can I give you something?"

"Uh sure? George you are acting really weird" He looks at me confused.

I get off the swing I had been sitting on and I slowly take off my light blue hoodie, I really loved that hoodie but I want him to remember me always, I walk over to him and give him it "Remember me always" I say softly

"George this is your favorite hoodie you'd never give anyone this, why me?" He gets up and looks me straight into the eyes.

"It is just a gift Dream, don't think too much of it! I want a hug before we both head our separate ways and go home!" I stretch out my arms waiting for a hug.

He hugs me back almost immediately, and says in my ear "I'll see you tomorrow okay! Stop being so clingy" He wheezes and we let go of the hug, I didn't know how to react, those words still ring through my head filled with guilt.. "I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW OKAY, I'LL SEE YOU TOMMORROW"

I stare at him almost crying but holding myself together and say in a crackly voice "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow" I wave at him smiling and start walking home crying and having nothing to wipe my tears on. I finally get to the front porch of my house and open the door heading straight to my room and balling my eyes out. Shortly after crying I finally get a grip of myself and walk over to the bathroom and wipe my tears as well as blow my nose.

I hear mother yell at me telling me that dinner is ready and I go downstairs and go to the dining room sitting down in the chair next to mother. She starts a conversation with me "So you excited to move to the UK tomorrow?" I then remember the words Dream had told me "I'll see you tomorrow okay!" I start frowning picking at the food she had made, it wasn't bad I just wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. "No I'm not" I say in an aggravated tone.

"I know I know Georgie this is hard for you but trust me brand new start and new friends!" She says happily clearly not understanding where I'm coming from.

"That is the issue mother dearest, I don't want a new start nor new friends, I quite enjoy the life here." I sigh and look away "May I be excused?"

"O-Of course George.. you may be excused, you aren't going to eat that food though?" She looks at my plate then my torso then my face

"No mother dearest, I have lost my appetite.." I say slowly getting out of my chair, I knew I was a bit skinner than other kids my age but I didn't understand why I probably ate more than them.

"Okay then." Mother keeps on eating and looks at me and says softly "I love you Georgie and I'm sorry we are moving away but we have more relatives over in the UK.."

I respond with "Love you too mother dearest." then I carry on with pushing in my chair and walking to the stairs and run up them going into my room, why must we leave I think in my head. I fell asleep without even noticing until the morning and I knew it was the day.. I sigh and grab a clean pair of clothes and change, putting my dirty clothes into the trash bag mother wanted me to put my dirty clothes in. I brush my hair and grab my colorblind glasses, Dream known that I was colorblind because when we first met I said his hoodie was yellow but he claimed it to be green, I chuckled at the memory until I saw a familiar face. Mother dearest was standing in the door frame. I look over to her and smile slightly.

"Good morning my beautiful baby boy" She smiles and rubs my back softly but soothing.

"Good morning mother dearest, don't call me that!" I blush from the embarrassment of my mother calling me that.

"Sorry sorry, it is just you look like that nickname, very beautiful, by the way where is your blue hoodie I was thinking that you could put it in the trash bag." She looks at suspiciously knowing it would have came in my hand when I got back home.

"I gave it to Dream, mother" I smile "That way when I leave he has something to remember me by, I didn't tell him mother.." She notices the tone of my voice change very fast to positivity to negativity.

Her hands support my chin and tells me in a supporting voice "It is okay George you'll meet him again and maybe he'll have more friends and tell them all about you."

I smile slightly but it is quickly turned into a frown when I heard the moving van "Do we have to go mother..?"

"I'm afraid so Georgie." Her cupping hand supporting my chin to look up at her gets put down and she walks down the stairs into the front lawn. I look at myself in the mirror and smile at myself thinking to myself he'll remember me.. I guess I was right about that.

ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ'ꜱ ᴘᴏᴠ

(2 hours after George's leaving)

I thought it was very weird how George had just given me his favorite hoodie, he always told me how important it was to him. Maybe I should stop by his house to see if he wants to play Minecraft or just talk in his room. I go downstairs and see my mom, "Hey mom I was wondering if maybe you can drop me off at George's house so him and I can hang out?"

She responds "Yes I can, just give me a few minutes go put your shoes on and I'll be right outside right now" she smiles softly at me.

"Okay mom!" I go over to the door where the shoes are located at and put my neon green shoes on and go upstairs to grab George's hoodie and putting it on, might as well return it back to him when I see him. I go back downstairs and see my mom with her purse patiently waiting for me, "Are you ready clay?" she asks.

I nod and follow her out to the car while she locks the door I get so excited to see my best friend. We had been driving to George's house for about 25 minutes and then we got there and my mom walks me to the door and knocks on it. We wait a minute before knocking again, that is very weird, they are usually home and then I look over to the tree and see a note. I rush over to it and read it carefully and gasp at the words it had said down below.

"Dear Dream,  
I'm very sorry for not telling you but I didn't want to make you worry or feel sad, the way you cry it just kills me through my heart. I will miss you very much and mother dearest says we'll meet again. Don't forget me Dream. I'll never forget the day you walked up to me and asked if I wanted to be friends.  
-Sincerely,  
George"

I felt devastated as well as hurt that his best friend didn't tell him that he had been leaving, I felt sort of betrayed but I knew George would never want to hurt Dream intentionally, I found it sweet that he had been thinking of my feelings and trying to not hurt me in the worst way possible. I showed my mom the note and she hugs me tightly and starts rubbing my back in circles while I was balling my eyes out so much to the point where I wanted to scream. "Shh it is okay Clay, you'll see him once again, one day, and maybe when you don't even expect it, the same thing happened to my best friend and I..I know how you feel."

I try to calm myself down but at this point it was too hard just knowing my best friend might be gone forever. I was crying so much to the point where I fainted because I was not breathing enough and only got a little bit of air as my mom stated that had happened after I woke up very confused on what had happened and where I was. Then I remember that George hadn't been here anymore to comfort me.

𝔾𝕖𝕠𝕣𝕘𝕖'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍:

It was a long flight from Florida to the UK, I wasn't very excited to move in with some of my family members not having problems with them but some were just very rude to me when I first had met them. I look out the window and sigh thinking about Dream and what he had probably been doing. He will no longer be there for me when I need him most or at my birthday parties. I look at mother dearest who was very tired from packing everything almost by herself because I was too "weak" to do anything, or at least that is what the moving guy said to me. I wanted to go back until I heard something very loudly.

"We are now approaching the great UK"

Mother dearest wakes up instantly, very excited to see the family members we hadn't seen in 3 years. I look at her and roll my eyes, I've never seen anyone so excited to see family usually they are not very happy about seeing them. "WE ARE HERE GEORGIE!!" she says almost jumping out of her chair.

"I know mother, very fun looking, can't wait to see our family!" I say sarcastically.

PART 2 MAYBE??? I don't know, let me know and I'll do a second chapter :)) I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter it was my first time writing fanfictions. I think in the next chapter I'm going to speed it up to 8th grade and yeah you'll just have to wait until then I guess. I had fun writing this but my arm and hands are now cramping from typing this much. Also bad back posture so that is also fun toooo!! I felt very bad when writing the crying scenes with Dream and George. Maybe give me suggestions on what to do with this story/next chapter!!


	2. 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓓𝓪𝓽𝓮

-(Dawn and George share the same birthday)  
-(Dawn isn't really a cousin of Georgenotfound I just made that up)

(11/01/19)  
It was a chilly afternoon in the United Kingdom, today was George's Birthday, he will be turning 15 on this day.

I had slept in on his birthday, I finally got out of bed and put on my fluffy slippers. I smelt something delicious, my mother had been making, bacon and eggs, my favorite. He walks down the stairs and see some of his family members sitting around on the couches. He waves at them to see if they had remembered his birthday.

"Good morning" George had said in a sleepy voice.  
"Good morning George" his family members said, his little cousin ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I picked her up and smiled softly. I put her down, "Dawn why don't you show me your new presents?" I wasn't going to be a jerk and mention it was my birthday as well so I thought nothing of it and Dawn took my hand and showed me everything she had gotten for her birthday. Dawn was only 7 but she was a very beautiful girl, she was like a star, she had light brown hair, brown eyes, and some freckles on her face.

"Look George I got a doll!" Dawn said smiling "George follow me!!" she grabbed my hand and brought me to her room. I was confused

"Why'd you bring me here Dawn?" I asked Dawn, Dawn handed him a card she had made for him. He opens it slowly and sees a picture of them "Thank you Dawn, at least someone remembers my birthday" I get up and hug her.

"Your welcome George! You are my birthday buddy how could I forget your birthday!" She smiles and hugs him back.

"GEORGE, DAWN! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Their grandpa had called after them. Grandpa wasn't very old but did have wrinkles but still had his blondish hair with his hazel eyes. Dawn and George slide down the railing of the stairs having the time of their life. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom in a rush, she had been looking very beautiful, her smile was always comforting she had silky brown hair with maroon tips and light blue eyes, she was wearing some makeup and a beautiful dress.

"Good morning George I must not have seen you this morning!" She smiles at me. "So I heard tomorrow they'll let you pick clubs, that sounds exciting!! Anything you are going to try out for?"

"I was thinking maybe strings for music and maybe for an afterschool club maybe coding!" I say lighting up talking about playing the guitar and doing coding.

"That sounds fun, but why don't you try out for a sport George?" George's grandpa smacks him on the back. I let out a small ouch.

"Dad, let George do what he wants! I'm so proud of you Georgie, finally getting out of your shell! Ever since we left Dr-" I cut her off

"Don't talk about him, you know how I feel." George says looking away, his mom puts his plate of food on the table in front of him. "Thank you mother, by the way, mother?" I look at her.

"Yes George?" She rubs my back and looks at me.

"Where are you going? You look very beautiful today not saying you never look beautiful but I've never seen you look so dressed up." I smiled at her.

"Oh! That is right well, I guess it is time I sat down and talked to you all about this." Everyone looks up at her. My grandma already knows what my mother was going to say you could see it on her face, grandma looked exactly like mother but older with gray hair. Grandma sighs.

"Oooooh mom tell us what you've got to say!" My sister had said with a suspicious tone.

"Well family I've been seeing someone by the name of Michael" She chuckled nervously, everyone was in shock "We are having a dinner date tonight, I'm so sorry Dawn I'll miss your party.." She rubs Dawn's arm.

"A-Auntie what about George's birthday..?" Mother gasped and everyone looked at me.

"I'M SO SORRY GEORGE I TOTALLY FORGOT IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY..!!I''LL CANCEL THE DAT-" Mother didn't even finish

"Don't feel bad, don't cancel it mother, It is fine I forgive you." I say leaning my head down, I didn't think it would hurt mother so badly.

Mother had felt so bad she buried her face into her hands, she mumbled something so quietly that I couldn't hear. I felt bad, I know Dawn meant no harm but I would have liked it better if no one remembered because now I feel guilty. Everyone was staring at George's mother and George in complete shock.

"I am sorry, we got so caught up with Dawn's birthday, how can we make it up to you?" Grandma had said holding her hand out to grab George's hand. He puts his hand in hers and he looks at her with his soft brown eyes that you could get lost in.

"It is really fine, I don't mind, I forgive you, ALL of you" George looks at all his family members.

"You really are a softie George" His sister Miskiyat (not actually name of his sister) chuckled. George frowned playfully.

"I'm not! You are just a jerk" George blows a raspberry at his sister.

"Waa waa! I'm a little babyyyyy" His sister mocks him, she looked like George like as if they could be twins. She laughs hysterically. Not too long after George and his other sister Michelle (not actually name) start laughing as well.

"Eat you guys and stop messing around. Your mother made this delicious food for you guys, not for you guys to waste it." My aunt Daisy said to my siblings and I aggravated.

"Sorry aunt Daisy" My siblings and I say looking at our aunt.

"Sis they are just kids, let them enjoy life while it lasts." Mom says while looking at my siblings, not able to look at me because she can't look at me, not that she thinks I'm ugly but she feels a pain in her, she just can't look at me right now. I start eating my breakfast.

"This is really good!" I say with excitement.

"Thank you, at least I made your favorite breakfast on your birthday right.. I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything, I'm such a horrible mother." mother says with frustration.

"Mother I really don't mind, I don't really need anything or want anything." I say lying. I've always wanted to buy something but I would never let it show. Mother and I were at the mall and then I saw a pearly white mask with two small dots with a smile on it. I wonder who that reminds me of. I always tried to remember who the mask was from. I've seen it once or twice but it just didn't click into my head. I zoned out into my imagination and I see father, his tall figure, his brown silky hair, always slicked back, I didn't remember much about him but I did remember his figure and his hair, I saw pictures of him and mother.

"Happy Birthday George." My father said to me in my imagination, I started to cry and hugged him as tightly as I could before snapping back into reality.

"George, kid, snap out of it!!" My grandpa was scared, he had a worried expression on his face, he hugs me tightly, it feels warm and like the hug my father gave to me in my imagination.

"He-He hugged me.." I say crying. Mother looks at me.

"Who hugged you George..?" She said worried

"F-Father.. He was here, sitting right-" I point to mother and an empty seat next to her. "-there" I continue.

Mother looks at the seat next to her and puts her hand out but feel room trematurid air, she looks up and laughs "No one is there Georgie. Nothing to be afraid of." Mother says smoothly. I don't say anything after and I finish my breakfast as fast as I could to get change into something I had been wanting to wear for a while now. I wash my plate thanking my mother and run upstairs. I look through my closet looking for the shirt, I find the suit and smile. I take off my clothing and put on the suit. It fit me so well, I smile at the reflection of myself in the mirror. Mother walks in the way she did when we were moving away from Florida.

"You look like your father George, silky hair, soft skin, very handsome, but very pale" Mother says and smiles softly at me. She leans in and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you mother, I'm happy you might have found someone ever since you know.. father." George says looking ashamed that he just said that to his mother.

"Thank you son. It is nice to know that some people support me with this decision of seeing a guy. I'll always have a place in my heart for your guys father. Never forget that, She looks like she is about cry. I hug her tightly.

"Please don't start crying, you'll make me all teary eyed." I said softly in his mother's ear. They felt two arms wrap around their waist and look down and see Dawn hugging their waists then see the rest of the family, "Come on, don't just stand there, join the hug!" I say smiling. The rest of the family joins in, it feels like hugging a giant bear soft and cuddly.

(4 hours after)

"GEORGE, MISKIYAT, MICHELLE, I'M LEAVING NOW! BE GOOD FOR GRANDMA ,GRANDPA, AND AUNT DAISY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGE I LOVE YOU!!" Mother yelled at us then closing the door, I slide down the stairway railing and look outside and see a Black and White Audi. I look away when I hear my sister Michelle say "Stop staring George that is weird-"

I blush from embarrassment from being caught watching out the window. Dawn comes up and looks at me "I like your suit George!! I should come up with a nickname for you!"

"Thank you Dawn! I'm fine with George though!" I stand up and pick her up booping her nose. She giggles and I laugh with her.

"Hmm what about Gogy? Or do you not like it..?" Dawn says looking worried for my response.

"I love it Dawn! You should be a nickname giver!!" I say with a huge grin on my face.

She smiles and points to the direction she wants to go and points to the kitchen where my grandma had been sitting and I put her down. Dawn runs up to grandma and hugs her I walk over to the chair next to grandma and sit down next to her. Grandma looks at me before saying "You look so handsome George" She smiles "Would you like to see the garden I've been working on? I've been wanting to show you it for a while now" She says getting up slowly, how could I say no to a garden!?

I calm myself before saying "I'd love to see the garden grandma" Grandma opened the back door to the backyard and Dawn follows us. I look at the pool we swim in every summer, then I look to my left to see the beautiful flower and vegetable garden. I gasp and get very excited "It is so beautiful Grandma!!" I smile and see a bird on the bird bather, "Grandma what type of bird is that" I whisper trying not to scare it away.

Grandma looks at the bird bather and studies the bird that had gray but black silky feather and all over it's torso were white dots "Hmmm it look like a Starling George." Grandma smiles

"Sure is beautiful, I should get out more often or even just coming to the backyard" I say looking at the sunset. "The sunset reminds me of mother, always bright and never shows her fears nor problems."

"She really is an extravagant women isn't she? She looks after all three of you, well more like one of you and that is your sister Michelle all by herself for the most part." Grandma says glowing up talking about her daughter. Dawn tugs on my pants and asks "GogyI wanna see the sunset, can you pick me up?" I pick her up and put her on my shoulders she was very light, she giggles from the brightness of the sun and being on my shoulders. Her brightness could light up the whole world, she reminds me of when I was younger.

"We should make cookies Gogy!!" Dawn said excited "Make them for our birthday!" Dawn smiles, Grandma nods in approval.

"Hmmm! That sounds like fun Dawn!" I put her down and we walk back inside. Dawn is practically jumping up and down, she is so excited and it makes me smile. We make a chocolate chip cookie batter from scratch and George preheats the oven. I grab a tray and Dawn puts the cookies on the foil on the pan, they wait for the oven to make a DING noise, and then they hear the *DING* noise. I grab the pan and open the oven and puts the cookies into the oven putting on a timer on his phone. I turn to Dawn and high-five her "Good job Dawn, you did most of the work, made the batter and put it onto the pan! I'm proud of you!" I smile at her.

"Thank you cousin Gogy!" She walks away and goes somewhere else "Let me know when they're done!"

I shake my head, kid sure does have an attitude, I pull out my phone and text mother dearest

-Hello mother dearest

-Yes Georgie?

-How is your date going?

-Very good, I need to go now, he is coming back from using the restroom

-Bye mother dearest, love you

I sigh, I decide to check how much time was left on the timer and it said a total of 5 more minutes, I smile.

(5 minutes go by)

TAKE THE COOKIES OUT FROM THE OVEN the alarm reads I get startled by it

"Dawn the cookies are ready!!!" I shout for Dawn, no response, I yell again "Dawn!!"

Everything around me looked so real, I didn't know it was an illusion. "HELP GOGY!!!" I look around for the familiar voice, it repeats again getting louder as I walk up the stairs "HELP GOGY PLEASE..." I then realize whose voice was that, "DAWN-" I start to sob and then I feel arms wrap around me and see the person with the pearly white mask and two black dots. "You looked lonely, are you okay?" that voice..it is.. I smelt something burning. I snap back to reality and rush over to the oven and grab oven mittens and take the cookies out.

"GEORGE WHAT THE HELL YOU COULD HAVE BURNT THE HOUSE DOWN?!" Aunt Daisy yelled at me.

"I-I'm sorr-" I was cut off by more yelling

"DAISY MARY DAVIDSON, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT IT ISN'T HIS FAULT, HE SPACED OUT!" My grandpa had yelled at my aunt. I knew aunt Daisy is going to talk to mother.. mother isn't going to be very happy.

"Ugh whatever, Dawn sweetie are you okay..?" Aunt Daisy walks over to Dawn who had ran to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay cousin..?" Dawn looked concerned for me.

I nod at her and she smiles, "I'm sorry for burning the cookies Dawn, I shouldn't have spaced out." I look at her who was very calm about everything.

"It is okay! I forgiv-" Dawn was cut off by a door opening.. Mother was back.

"Is everything okay here?" Mother walks into the kitchen.

"No it isn't, your son tried to burn the house down, Megan." Aunt Daisy looked at me smirking and walked away.

"George. My room. Now." Mother was very scary like this, I was terrified for my life.

I walk into mother's room and wait for her to come into it as well, I start fidgeting with my hands. I hear talking downstairs but I don't know who is talking to who. Mother walks in and sighs.

"Why George. Why on all the days, you had to misbehave. Are you acting like this because I'm seeing another guy?!" Mother starts raising her voice at me and I clench my fists and shout back at her

"SHUT UP!! YOU REALLY THINK THIS BECAUSE OF YOU AND STUPID BOYFRIEND?! YOU TOOK MY BEST FRIEND AWAY FROM ME AND ACT LIKE WE HAVE THE PERFECT RELATIONSHIP NOW, DON'T THINK I FORGOT. I SPACED OUT, I CALLED FOR DAWN NO RESPONSE AND THEN I HEARD DAWN YELL FOR HELP. I SAW HIM, I SAW HIM, I SAW HIM!! HE LOOKS SO SAD BECAUSE OF YOU- NO BECAUSE OF ME! I HOPE YOU AR-" I feel a slap go across my face, I look at my mother with pure fear in my eyes.

"You talk too much. Out of my room now." Mother points to the door and I walk out running to my room crying then I hear her. Dawn.

"G-Gogy..Are you okay..?"

"I-I'm alright Dawn.. don't worry about me." I wipe my tears and put on a smile to not worry Dawn or show her my pains.

After that day, my mother never looked at me the same, she knew I wasn't weak anymore to be standing up to her like that.

(The next morning)

6:58 AM

I groan as my alarm goes off, I stretch and get out of bed grabbing a clean pair of clothes and head to the restroom to take a nice shower. I take a short shower but it was quite relaxing, I dry myself off and put on the clean clothing. A white shirt and black jeans, I tuck my white shirt into my jeans and brush my teeth. How should I style my hair today I thought. I just put it to side and look at myself in the mirror and sigh, I put my hand over where my mother had slapped me.

7:45 AM

"George come on you'll be late!!" My mother yelled at me

"Coming." I put on my green and blue matching pairs of shoes

(At the school)

I rush to get inside the cafeteria where they would be holding the announcement of how clubs work and where they are located at

I sit down next to a girl who had pink highlights in her brown hair, she was wearing it in two pigtails. "Your hair looks cool" I whisper to her

She ignores me and then the principal goes onto the stage.

"Good morning students! Today as you know there will be club stands! There is writing club, dancing club, art club, and many more to choose from! Let's start off with the basics, so you choose one club and after every semester you could change or stay in the same club if your heart really desires it! Now they are located at the blacktop area, so make sure to find your homeroom teacher and by each class they'll go and pick their clubs they want to first try out! Now go find your homeroom teacher!!"

I look for Mr. Bumble I spot his weirdly fashioned tie, I wave at him.

"Ah Mr. George how are you today?" He looks at me smiling

"I'm alright Mr. Bumble, how are you?" I ask him making eye contact back.

"Very good George, Hey Maddison!!" He shouts to catch the girl's attention to call her over to the rest of the class.

I'm going to leave it off here!! I'm super tired right now ;((( I need to sleep now because my eyes are really heavy right now. Tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I tried to write a little of angst but it is alright- anyways welp- I hope you enjoyed uh- what should I do in the next chapter? tell me how the angst was btw lol- I kind of made this like a George and family only bringing dream in at some parts. sorry for any grammar or chaptalization errors. it is 12:34 AM the only thing that kept me going was music and sadnap lol- anyways good night, good evening, or good morning whenever you are reading this. :) I love you guys so much, not very many of you but I still appreciate you all


	3. "𝓓-𝓓𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶..?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Shorter Chapter)

(hello! hope you are enjoying this so far!! I'm trying to stay motivated during writing this :) I'm having fun writing this!) 

(At school while picking clubs)

|| George's POV||  
The class all gets together after 5 minutes, I notice a guy who doesn't look familiar, he had silky blondish hair, it looked like he was talking to someone, I look over and see a guy with dark brown puffy hair with blue eyes. I walk up to them, "Hello! Are you guys new here?" I say proud of myself for talking to someone besides my teachers.

||Sapnap's POV||  
I was talking to my best friend Karl, we had just moved from Texas. I hear someone speak to us and I look up. The guy has brown hair, it looks like it took hours to get it that perfect, I make eye contact with his brown eyes. "Hello! Are you guys new here?" He had a thick British accent.   
"Yes we are, we recently moved from Texas! My online friend lives here, I believe his name is Clay, but I haven't seen him yet. Anyways I'm Nicholas but you can call me Nick or Sapnap!" I smile. "I'm Karl!! Nice to meet you.. what is your name?" Karl said looking at me then the brunette. 

|| George's POV||   
"I'm George! My cousin calls me gogy though! Nice to meet you Karl and Nick." I respond to Karl's question. I put my hand out to shake with both of them, they shake my hand. Then I hear a voice call to me, I turn over it was Alex running to come high five me. "GOGY MY MAN!! WHAT IS GOING ON?" I chuckle at how much energy Alex has for a Monday.

||Nobody's POV||  
Alex and George high fived, after they got all their energy out George introduced Alex to Sapnap and Karl. "You are popping off George!!" Alex said to George. "My name is Alex, but George here calls me Quackity when we are streaming". Karl and Sapnap look at each other excited, "You guys stream too?!" Karl asked. George looked in shock, "Yeah! What are your guys' twitch?" George smiled that he finally met someone beside him and Quackity that stream. After exchanging their twitch names, someone runs in to the cafeteria panting, we all look over. The guy had dirty blondish hair, his hair was very fluffy and in a mess, he had green eyes, and freckles, he was a pale tannish color. "CLAY! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Sapnap yelled across the cafeteria, the guy looks over and walks over smiling. "How are you doing Sapnap and Karl, long time no see, glad you guys are living here now, we should hang out after school." The guy says, he looks at Quackity and George. "Who are these people sapnap?" He asks. "Clay this is George and Quackity, Quackity and George this is Clay or Dream." Sapnap says smiling. 

||George's POV||

"D-Dream..? Dream. Nice to meet you" I say nervously.. does he remember me..? Probably not. I put on a smile. "Yeah my nickname is Dream,.. George" he smirks at me, "George may I talk to you?" He asks. "Yeah sure..I guess." I say heading in a corner of the cafeteria, Mr. Bumble looks at Dream and I. "W-What is up..?" I ask stuttering, he looks at me. "Don't play dumb George..you know who I am, why did you leave me..?" Dream asks me. "I'm sorry..I didn't want to hurt you." I say looking down. "It's fine, friends again?" Dream looks up at me and puts his hand out to shake, I instead do our secret handshake and he does it back smiling. "we should go back with the others." 

||Quackity's POV|| 

"How dare they leave us like that." He starts fake crying, Sapnap starts laughing at me and not too long after Karl does too. I see them walking back, "Sorry for any inconvenience" Dream says to us. "Okay class, is everyone here? Okay! Well time to be quiet and now it is our turn to choose out our classes! To new students, I'm Mr. Bumble and I'm your homeroom teacher!" He smiles at everyone. "Hello Mr. Bumble" The class including me says. 

(Well Chapter 3 is shorter than the 2nd chapter but I really hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing this even if it was a bit shorter, we shall continue soon!!) 

.  
.  
.  
Word count : 732!


End file.
